


The Encounter

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Omegaverse Yuuri on ice fic because that PV is really inspiring :)I hope this pairing becomes more popular.





	

No no no,

Yuri shook as he sat on the toilet lid. He could not believe it. In an important week like this.

His heat had unexpectedly come much early.

He could feel it, the rising temperature in his body, the warmth pooling inside his body, and this -yearning- for something... No, for an alpha.

"Ah!"

He could feel a burst of wetness coming out of his hole, and his underpants were completely soaked. He clutched to his phone in tears. Should he call someone? Should he withdraw? Should he...

"Hey,"

Suddenly someone spoke outside the bathroom stall.

"I know you're in there. Open the door."

Yuri could smell the scent of an alpha even through the door and he started to panic.

"Please go away," Yuri said as best as he could without shaking. The other guy didn't say anything and for a minute he thought whoever it was had left, but then...

There was a loud bang on the door and Yuri practically jumped.

"Get out or I'll kick down this door if I have to!"

That was enough to make Yuri shook from head to toe, but at the same time, he felt his heat rising hearing the voice of a strong alpha.

He could only obey and opened the door.

What he saw surprised him.

He knew who the alpha in front of him was.

It was the Russian fairy, Yuri Plisetsky. The guy was quite younger and shorter than him but his attitude showed that he was an alpha through and through.

What does he want, Yuri thought. Did he really want to...

Yuri tried to get pass him but the blonde caught him and pushed him against the stall.

"Where do you think you're going? I could smell you even from the outside," he then smirked, "let me take care of you."

"No," Yuri quickly said. "You can't do this, I have to..."

"Strip." Plisetsky said firmly. "Or I'll tear your clothes apart myself."

Yuri was freely crying now, but even so, his wetness keep coming and he was overcome with need. His mind was foggy and there was an alpha telling him to strip,

so he did just that.

He took off his jacket and shirt, and let them dropped on the bathroom floor.

He was going to open his trousers, but Plisetsky stopped him. "Let me," he said while smiling and proceeded to do just that.

He let Yuri's pants pooled on his feet. "You're so wet already," he said as he saw how soaked Yuri's underwear was. "And smelled so nice too." Plisetsky sniffed at his crotch through the underwear and Yuri gasped, spurting out even more wetness.

Something in the air changed, and Plisetsky harshly pulled down Yuri's underwear, leaving him standing naked. He was shaken and cold but his cock was already hard.

"Yuri," the younger guy got up and bit Yuri's neck, leaving marks alongside it. "I've been watching you, you know."

Yuri didn't know and he could only cling to Plisetsky's jacket.

"The moment I saw you," the blonde said as he kissed him, "I know I have to make you mine."

Yuri's head was swimming with needs and he pulled Plisetsky closer to him. All he could think of, how much he needed to touch the alpha, and how much his clothes was getting in the way. He tugged his jacket, trying to get it off.

"So impatient," Plisetsky chuckled as he took off his clothes. When he was fully naked, he put his arms around Yuri's neck, knowing that this was what the omega need.

He kissed Yuri's deeply, and Yuri melt against him. He shoved his knees inbetween Yuri's thighs and the man was pretty much drenching on him. He put two fingers inside him and stretched him open, and Yuri almost screamed.

"Please," Yuri begged. "I need you inside me. Now."

Plisetsky was just too happy to do so.

He pushed Yuri over the sink and without waiting, thrusted his cock into him. Yuri moaned and shuddered feeling the sudden fullness inside him.

Plisetsky groaned. Yuri was so hot and tight and he knew he wouldn't last long, and he tried to hold on longer and going slower, but,

Yuri choked and sobbed, and the sound of it sent Plisetsky into frenzy. He moved faster and with more force, and he could feel his knot forming.

He pushed as hard as he could, and bit Yuri's neck as he came, knot forming inside Yuri. 

Yuri screamed as he came, his seed spurted onto the floor. Plisetsky kissed the back of his neck. "Look," he said as he touched the biting mark on Yuri's neck. "You're mine now."

Yuri looked at their reflection, bodies still joined together. He looked at the claiming mark, and- 

Yuri started to cry again.

"Hey," Plisetsky said as he caressed Yuri's cheek. "It's okay. I'm going to take care of you. Everything's going to be alright."

Yuri didn't believe it, but Plisetsky hugged him and for those precious minutes, Yuri allowed himself to believe so.


End file.
